Spread your wings
by Ghost Peacock
Summary: An older Twilight is visited by Princess Celestia to help remember her friends. R&R.


**Spread your wings **

**_By Franki Lew_ **

**Genre: Friendship **

**Rating: K**

**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic does NOT belong to me. It belongs to Lauren Faust and Hasbro. **

**It's not usually like me to write a story in the middle of the night and post it simply because. Soooo...yeah if there are errors in the spelling that's cause I was to go Franki! Anyway, this story...is sad. Isn't that like me though? It's either going to be incrediblly sappy or incrediblly upsetting (or both). I'm sure you can all see it coming but not matter what, I hope that you at least like this one. I wouldn't be posting it if I liked it all that much now would I?**

* * *

><p>"Twilight? Are you awake?" Celestia said. Her multicolored mane flushed against the unicorn's face. There was a brief, heart wrenching moment of silence between the princess and her old student but sure enough Twilight coughed and opened her eyes.<p>

"W-who is that?"

"It's me Twilight," Celestia said putting her hoof on the bedside. Twilight was 95. At this age the old pony had become deathly ill. She was so weak she couldn't even use her magic. After falling off her porch she was quickly transported to the Ponyville hospital. The doctor said what needed to be said and let everyone she knew from Spike the dragon, to her very children, even three sweet mares (formally know as the cutie mark crusaders) came with their foals out of respect. Finally all that was left was Princess Celestia. She had been Twilight's teacher for 90 years, and never once did she age in-between then. She was, after all, immortal. Seeing Twilight grow old like this reminded her of why she never became close with anypony that wasn't a family member; she couldn't bare watching them leave this world like this while she lived a long life and was eternally beautiful.

"Do you…remember me Twilight?" she asked, remembering how a friend of Twilight's, Pinkie Pie, failed to remember virtually anything before she left.

"Oh Princess," Twilight said, "I could never forget you. I could never forget anypony. I remember what it was like watching Rainbow Dash fly, and having Rarity make dresses, and Fluttershy singing to the birds, and Pinkie Pie's happy laughter, and Applejack serving apple cider. And….and I remember…" Twilight stroked Celestia's hoof as if she was about to cry.

"I remember what it was like writing a friendship report to you every week about my friends."

Celestia chuckled. Twilight had stopped sending her friendship reports she settled down and didn't really need to learn about friendship anymore. The idea of those charming reports brought a tear to her eye. "You know Twilight I have some paper right here. Would you like to give me something you've learned about friendship after all these years? Just for old times sake?"

Twilight lay back down closing her eyes. "I'd love that princess." Twilight began to speak as Celestia scribbled on the paper.

"Dearest Princess Celestia, I, Twilight Sparkle am happy to say that without friendship I never would have been the pony I am today. Friendship has taught be so much. How to laugh, how to be kind, loyal, honest, and generous. And I know that those lessons, along with my friends, will always be a part of me. Your faithful student…"

By the end of her sentence Twilight's voice had gotten increasingly quiet and raspy. All of the sudden she stopped talking. Celestia knew that tone of voice. It was the voice of a pony fading away as she spoke. With a heavy heart Celestia simply signed the paper out loud.

"…Twilight Sparkle."

The old pony smiled and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Twilight grimaced as a bright light flooded her vision and everything around her. It was a beautiful, crisp summer's day. There were fields of grass and mountains like no other in front of her. The ground beneath her hooves felt like cotton. She noticed two particularly strange features, a halo around her horn and two white wings on her back as if someone had put a pegasus spell on her. Before she could think about it any longer the most familiar of voices rang out.<p>

"Twilight? Oh my gosh it's really you!" it rang.

"P-pinkie?" Twilight looked over her shoulder and saw a pink pony with white wings bouncing towards her. "Pinkie Pie it's you! It's really you!"

Pinkie jumped onto Twilight clamping her hooves tightly around her shoulders. "Oh Twilight, without you there's no one to study Pinkie sense with! And I feel it more the ever these days!"

Twilight couldn't hear her. She had buried her muzzle into the pink ponies mane happy to realize that yes, Pinkie was very much real. Just then Pinkie turned away and shouted into the distance. "Girls! Girls, it's Twilight! She's here! I'm not joking this time, she's here!"

Fluttershy was first to appear over the hill. The sight of the sweet Pegasus made Twilight smile wider then ever before. Sure enough when Fluttershy saw that Pinkie wasn't making anything up, she ran straight for them.

"Twilight! Oh Twilight, I don't believe it!" she said jumping on Twilight as well and sobbing. One by one the rest of her friends appeared over the hilltop. Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash all shared tight, long embraces with the long-lost unicorn as they babbled on about how much the missed her.

"Boy, did we need your smarts Sugarcube!" Applejack said patting Twilight's shoulders.

"Twilight dear," Rarity said, "you look divine! Just like you always have!"

"Aw man this is great! The whole gang's back together!" Rainbow said. "This is gonna be awesome!"

Twilight had tears running down her face. "I-I-oh girls…" she said, partially blubbering. "I've missed you so much! I knew one day we'd be together forev-"

"Ya' don't need to get sentimental there Twilight," Applejack said putting a hoof to her mouth.

"Right, right, sorry about that. So…um…what do we do around here?"

"Anything!" They all said. "We can do what ever we want!

We can fly,

We can sing,

We can pull pranks,

We have bushels of food,

And best of all, everypony we know is here too! I'm sure they're all be happy to see you again!"

Twilight breathed heavily, taking in everything that had just happened to her. She was no longer old, weak, and lonely. Chances are if there was any pony she'd never see again, it was going to be Celestia. It hurt. But was it worth leaving a paradise where all her friends were?

"Oh, and there's a library of knowledge. You can learn everything about anyplace in the world. It's beati-"

"I'm in!" Twilight said, getting a laugh from all her friends. Rainbow Dash flew into the air.

"Well? C'mon! We gotta show ya' how to use those wings!"

All the others joined Rainbow Dash flapping their beautiful, white wings.

"Oh right! We can all fly now!" Twilight giggled. After a bit of jumping and flapping, she was right alongside them, ready to join her friends once more.


End file.
